


all about Voltron

by meltingbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND HE HAS FEELINGS!, Abused Keith (Voltron), Allura is a bitch, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crying Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), SHIRO STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), YALL IT AINT ALL ABOUT A FUCKIN ROBOT, actually everyone: am i a joke to you?, allura: am i a joke to you?, everyone loves keith but hes like ?? who??, if u squint, its there if u squint, keith is kinda a kitten, keith is so cute please, like u gotta REALLY squint, open ur EYES, pidge is a sweetheart but they dont really talk, someone help this baby before he fuckign emplodes, this is scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingbones/pseuds/meltingbones
Summary: So I was in the shower, u know, being not stinky, when I started thinking about how when someone got hurt or wanted to do something stupid, the others would say some shit about voltron. So here I am .





	all about Voltron

_** 3rd person POV**_

it absolutely made Keith TICK when someone equaled their worth to voltron. That's what led him to today. Standing in the lounge, getting lectured by Shiro and Allura about why 'if he hadn't have made it out of that galra ship, they wouldn't be able to form voltron !!!!!!!'. It pissed him off.

"Keith, I hate lecturing you. You're so smart, and capable of defending yourself, but you need to understand, if you hadn't have escaped before that bomb detonated, we would be down a paladin. we wouldn't be able to form vol-"

_He snapped._

"THAT'S IT! IM SICK AND TIRED OF MINE AND THE OTHERS WORTH ONLY BEING THAT OF A PALADIN. its HUMILIATING when you get lectured and instead of someone saying 'if you died we would be down a family member' or 'a friend'. Not all of us have a sense of self preservation, Shiro! It might be the others or it might be me, but you don't understand what it feels like for your worth to be based around your status in a war. If one of us died, if I died, would you seriously only think about not having enough paladins to form a machine? Thats a little apathetic, don't you think?" Keith ranted, angry tears edging their way out. He blinked them back harshly. It wasn't his turn to cry.

All the paladins were taken back by his outburst. Of course they would care! Right?

Deciding he couldn't stand the silence anymore, he continued, "I get it. I do. The mission is more important than any of us. But still. Sometimes it'd be nice... To just... I don't know... Ugh!" Keith covered his eyes with his hands, leaning back. The other paladins watched as Keith went behind Lance and rammed his head into his back and groaned for a solid 10 seconds. Shiro seemed a little set back by Keith's rare dramatics, but set that aside so tackle the task at hand. "Well, I'm sorry that we- I- made you guys feel that way... I just- I have no excuses." Shiro offered, looking to the side in a dejected manner. But their attention was grabbed by Allura, who began her offense, "you are in MY castle, you have no right to demand better treatment when you are fed well and given a good place to sleep. Do you not believe that having you worth compared to warriors chosen by robotic salnats (Altean lions) powered by life itself is unwanted? I can't fathom how humans find such little good in the things around the-" she was cut off by a loud hitch in someone's breath. They all turn to Keith, who now had his arms wrapped around Lance's waist, face buried between his shoulders.

"Shut- shut up already!" Keith croaked out, visibly shaking. "Not everything- is a-about you, Allura!" Again, everyone was taken aback by his outburst. Keith was never one to voice his opinion. Lance winced as he squeezed a little harder, gently rubbing his scalp. "I'm gonna take him back to my room." And with that, Lance pulled Keith into a piggy-back-ride and hauled the way too light boy away.

_They were down a paladin, but for a different reason..._

\----------

Lance hummed quietly as Keith sobbed, granted quite prettily somehow, into his baseball tee. Lance knew about his past and his triggers. He knew that Allura and Shiro crossed a line. He knew Keith hated voicing his opinion in fear of being rejected. This was new for all of them. Even Keith. And now he was back to how he was before voltron. Before Shiro. Back to when any time he spoke back he would be beaten to nothing. And they wouldn't even be sorry.


End file.
